The Chick From Japan
by sapphire999
Summary: Well... to make a long story short, A new wizard appears in Japan and he can use the cards. as if that's not bad enough, what's Sakura gonna do about her feelings for Li when everyone they know with a connection to the cards are forced to move in with Li?


The chick from Japan  
  
Chapter 1: Who's That Girl?  
  
Hey you guys. It's Sapphire. This is my very first Card Captors Fic, so plz be gentle. I hope you guys like this one. It's about Sakura and Li. It's one of those action fics 'cause that's what I feel like writing. Julia Roberts and Richard Gere totally killed romantic comedies so I thought I'd write an action romance fic instead of my usual fluffy style, excluding Hamtaro the Ax Murderer, which is a horror fic. I think that sometimes I might be a little too crazy or perhaps even (gasp) weird. I might even be (horror) violent. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! (Passes out from so much laughing.) Oh dear that was good I think we all know I'm crazy, weird, and violent by now. If you don't, you need to go to school cuz u slow. I hope you guys will like this one cause it's been a pain.  
  
*  
  
"I wish you'd knock it off Meilin, we are in public you know," Li said to Meilin who was being hang-onny again.  
  
"Aww come on Li, it's my last night in Japan with you, I have to go back home tomorrow. Just a little longer?" she pleaded with puppy eyes.  
  
"Fine, just loosen up your grip a little okay?" Li was getting annoyed and the circulation was going out of his left arm. It was gonna be sore for like a week.  
  
"Thank you so much Li! Hey, I promise that when I get home I won't forget about my promise okay?" she said.  
  
She had made a promise to him, since it was her 17th birthday tomorrow; she had to make up her mind. Would she let Sakura take Li away from her? Absolutely not! But she had decided to give up on "their" love. It was painfully obvious that he didn't feel the same way about her. Though he loved her like a brother would a little sister, Li didn't love her the way she wanted him to. So she decided to let Sakura have a go at his heart with out interfering. She promised Li that they'd always be friends and that she would ease up on the clingy-ness. He was very happy about the last part, but it wasn't affective until Meilin went back home. She was about 3 months younger than he was, so it was only natural for him to feel like she was more like a little sister than a cousin.  
  
Just then they heard Sakura's voice. She was somewhere in the distance and it was obvious she was in trouble. Meilin let go of Lee's arm and they both ran into the alley and leaped onto the fire escape of an apartment building. They raced to the top of the building and she was on the next roof over being attacked by in black with long midnight hair and a magical staff, at least that's what it looked like to Li and Meilin.  
  
"Sakura!" Meilin shouted and without another thought leaped to the next rooftop.  
  
"Meilin! Run for it! He can use the Cards!" Sakura shouted at her when she landed.  
  
"Sorry Sakura, but it looks like we crashed your lovely little tea party," Li said upon arriving next to Meilin.  
  
Just then the man turned around to face the two interfering nuisances. His eyes were a lavender shade and they were full of malice. He snapped his fingers and the black bonds that held Sakura in place vanished. Sakura dropped and started coughing and gasping for air. The bonds had choked her and she wasn't going anywhere soon.  
  
Li pulled out an element parchment and used his sword to activate it.  
  
"Lightning!" he yelled. The power shot forth out of the parchment and distracted the wizard long enough for Meilin to sneak past him to Sakura who was still immobilized.  
  
"You okay Sakura?" Meilin asked. She was worried about Sakura more than the wizard who was fighting Li at the moment.  
  
"As okay as you can be after being attacked by someone who can use the Cards. He tried to kill me after he took the cards from me. Kero was hurt badly, I don't know what happened to him, but I hope he'll be okay."  
  
"Who is this guy?" Meilin asked.  
  
"I don't know, but he's about to get dealt with," Sakura replied. She stood up and let her hair hang in her face. She was officially pissed off. Not only had he tried to kill her, but he tried to take the cards, and kill Kero!  
  
"Star of the Heavens, light in my heart, I call upon thee! Grant my your aid, so that our powers may unite! Appear now oh staff of Clow!" Sakura shouted. In her hands appeared a staff, and along with it came all the cards the wizard had stolen from her. He was gonna get it now!  
  
The wizard had Li in an arm lock when he felt the cards leave his pocket. He turned in surprise to see Sakura standing in her flares, with her long hair hanging in her face and her eyes burning with anger. Her eyes were burning as red as her turtleneck. She had a card in her hand and it wasn't looking too good for our mysterious wizard. She went off on his ass. Li managed to wiggle lose and flip over to Sakura's side with Meilin.  
  
"Windy Card! Attack this foul creature who dares to call himself a wizard! Release and dispel!" she screamed in fury.  
  
Windy was apparently mad about the wizard stealing her from Sakura. She unleashed a cyclone of wind unto the afore mentioned bad guy. He was blown straight into the wall of the next building. He was pretty banged up but Sakura wanted revenge and she was gonna get it.  
  
"Fiery Card! Release and dispel!" she screamed.  
  
Fiery card was more than happy to supply Sakura's needs as the creep tried to jump back onto the building where the oh-so-pissed Heroine was standing. Li was so shocked he actually got scared of Sakura. Meilin was hiding behind Li.  
  
He was nearly burned to a cinder. And was forced to retreat through what looked like a black hole. The wizard's eyes stayed engraved in Sakura's memory; she would never forgive him for what happened today.  
  
"Flight card! Release and dispel!" Sakura commanded.  
  
"Wait Sakura! Where are you going?" Li asked snapping out of his momentary lapse in courage as she mounted the staff and prepared for flight.  
  
"I have to look for Kero he was in really bad shape before that creep sent him flying. I don't know where he is, but he needs my help. Thank you guys for helping me, but promise me next time you'll try to call before you crash the party," she said. She kicked off the ground and headed out to search for Kero.  
  
"Well, there go my plans for tonight," Meilin said, "we have to go help her find the stuffed animal. It's only right."  
  
"Okay, but I owe you breakfast 'cause we have obviously just passed up dinner with Sakura and Madison," Li said as he put Meilin on his back. He used the speed card to catch up with Sakura.  
  
They spent a good three hours searching for the wounded guardian. When they finally found him, Sakura was shocked. Kero was so badly injured that he had turned back into his little form without saying an incantation. He was barely conscious and had to be flown straight to Sakura's house.  
  
Meanwhile, Madison was still at the diner. She figured out that something had happened to her friends but she had no idea were to start looking so all she could do was sit and wait. She was getting really worried when she remembered Sakura had her cell phone. She quickly picked up her purple cell out of her oh-my-how-do-you-fit-all-that-in-there purse. She pressed memory one and Sakura's phone rang. She took the silver phone out of her pocket and answered it quickly so as to not fall off of the staff.  
  
"Hello?" came Sakura's flustered voice through the phone.  
  
"Sakura? Are you okay? Where are you?" Madison asked in more of a panic than she thought was necessary.  
  
"Madison? I'm so sorry! I thought I sensed a strange aura so I went to check it out. There's a new wizard in town and he can use the cards! He tried to kill me and he injured Kero really badly. I'm taking him home."  
  
"Oh my God! Sakura are you okay? Did he try to take the cards?" Now she was really worried.  
  
"I'll live. He tried to take them but he foolishly underestimated me, and he paid dearly for it. Next time I might not be so lucky though."  
  
"That does it Sakura! I'm so coming over. You'd better let me know what's going on, and you owe me a breakfast," Madison said. She hung up the phone and jumped in her purple Pontiac Grand Prix and pretty much flew to Sakura's house.  
  
She saw Sakura climbing through her window as she pulled up in the driveway. Li and Meilin were surprised to see Madison waiting on the doorstep. Sakura came down and quiet as a mouse opened the door and let in the three people gathered outside her door. In they came and stealthily crept upstairs.  
  
Kero was in his little dresser drawer bed with swirls for eyes and Band-Aids all over the place. He was found badly wounded and only when Sakura picked him up did he awaken. He held on tight to Sakura as they flew back to the house quickly. He lost a lot of strength and was in danger now.  
  
"Kero, what happened?" Madison asked startled by his appearance.  
  
"M-Madison? Is that you? Are we at Sakura's house?"  
  
"Yeah we are, Kero, what happened to you?"  
  
"The wizard, he was not from this place, he was different. He attacked Sakura so I tried to help. He pulled out a magical staff and stole the dark card from Sakura. He used it on both of us and I was hit really hard. I don't remember anything much after that. What happened to Sakura? Where'd she go?"  
  
"I'm right over here Kero, I'm okay. He tried to kill me, but Li and Meilin distracted him by drawing him into a fight. He underestimated me and let me go, but he won't make the same mistake again. Windy and Fiery made sure of that."  
  
"Are they here too? Did they make it out okay?"  
  
"We're here Kero, we're fine," Li answered.  
  
"Kero I need you to tell me where it is the wizard is from," Sakura said.  
  
"He spoke with an accent and his eyes were different, he must be from Europe or America," Kero said.  
  
"His accent wasn't European when he called his staff, so that leaves an American," Sakura thought aloud.  
  
"Sakura, how did he find you?" Li asked.  
  
"He said he could sense a large number of people linked with the cards in this area, apparently I was the strongest connection."  
  
"So what you're saying is that he can sense people's connection with the cards?" Meilin asked.  
  
"That seems to be the case, but I can't be sure. I wonder what's going on," Sakura said.  
  
"Well one thing is obvious, none of us are safe, and neither will our families if we stay with them. Since everyone here right now is involved with the cards, we have to stay together, but away from our families. But that's the dilemma, how are we going to do that?" Li said.  
  
"That is a very good question," Kero said.  
  
Just then, a loud and repetitive noise interrupted everyone's thoughts. Somebody's stomach was reminding them about dinner. Everyone did a faceplate right into the floor. Sweat bobs appeared as they all got up.  
  
"Well, no use in staying here and starving, Meilin will be leaving in a few hours. I say we all get some breakfast!" Madison said.  
  
"I could go for that," Meilin said.  
  
"Me too," Sakura and Li said at the same time. Kero just asked them to bring him back some jello. Sakura wouldn't hear it, and so he was stuffed in her jacket with her and they all left for I-Hop.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
A young man with long midnight hair and lavender eyes dressed in black and leather, took out a first aide kit and began treating his wounds. He was nearly burned to a cinder. It was a good thing he had put up a barrier at the last second. He was scraped, bruised, sore, and weak. He muttered a curse under his breath and began to take off his jacket.  
  
"Katine! Get over here!" he yelled.  
  
Just then a small creature much like Kero appeared by his side. It was a cute and goofy looking dog with wings (I know Kero's a catlike thing okay? Chill). It would remind you of Gir from Invader Zim if you saw it. Anywho. Katine appeared next to the young man. It did a big anime smile and took the kit out of the young man's hands.  
  
"It's good to see master," it said in an uncannily Gir like voice. " Who did this to you?" Katine asked.  
  
"It was that chick from Japan. They called her Sakura. I wonder what kind of link she has to the cards, she was particularly skilled and powerful. I must not underestimate her again," the young wizard said. He winced as his tinged pale skin stung under the antibiotics Katine had been administering during the statement.  
  
"You have to work that, I think that's why you never have luck with women. You underestimate their strength and feelings. Silly boy," Katine said as it finished bandaging up the young wizard.  
  
"You're probably right Katine, I will work on it. As soon as the Clow Cards are mine that girl, Sakura, will be in the palm of my hand, and I'll finally be free."  
  
Katine put the kit away while his master put his shirt back on and gently lowered his back onto the bed. He smiled as he remembered the beautiful sorceress and her friends.  
  
'That guy was a tough fighter and that girl was a distraction. Sakura is a strong adversary and I doubt she'll give up easy. Now that I know who to look for, it'll be much easier to get what I want," he thought. Katine let out a sigh and a yawn and curled up next to his master. The wizard stroked Katine's back and laughed as the cute little thing wiggled and brushed up against his hand.  
  
"Good night Katine," He said sleepily.  
  
"Good night my master."  
  
*  
  
Well, how was it? You must tell me now! I hope you all appreciate the fact that I'm using my own original character from another story to play the "evil" guy. Anywho. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Chick From Japan. I beg you to review. If you have any questions about character appearances, E-mail me and let me know; I'll be more than happy to tell you anything you want. Tell me from fan fiction though or I might not answer your e-mails. Well I guess that's al for now, enjoy the story and always remember to review. If you do I might review one of yours.  
  
Love you lots,  
  
Sapphire ^.^ 


End file.
